The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Known from the market are sawing devices having a cutoff saw and a scorer. With such a scorer, a scoring groove is emplaced in the region of the surface of a plate-shaped workpiece, however, it does not sever the workpiece. The actual cutting process is performed by the cutoff saw. The width of the scoring groove is typically equal to the width of the cutoff saw, or it is slightly larger (max. 0.1 mm) than the width of the separating groove. The scorer prevents the workpiece surface from tearing during the actual cutting operation with the cutoff saw. This applies particularly to workpieces having a surface coating. Also known are scorers having a conical scoring blade, in which the width of the scoring groove is adjusted via the depth of the blade.
For the production of the scoring groove, it is important that it is aligned with the subsequently produced separating groove as exactly as possible. Therefore, it is proposed in DE 195 20 108 A1, during the start of a sawing operation, to measure a cutoff saw blade of the cutoff saw and a scorer blade of the scorer by means of sensors and to adjust the position of the scorer blade in relation to the cutoff saw blade, depending on the measurement result. However, this known device has the disadvantage that it is very complex and that the result of the work, which is to say the alignment between the scoring groove and separating groove, is frequently not guaranteed.
It is therefore a task of the present disclosure to create a sawing device which has a simple design and with which good and satisfactory results can be achieved on the workpiece to be processed.